the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nepenthe (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background She was abandoned before she was given a name. She was abandoned before she could eat her first meal. She was abandoned and left to die in a forest full of opportunistic predators. She cried for her mother, but there was no one to answer for her calls. Only the predators came to rip her to shreds. But she did not die. She could not die. She was immortal. She was a lost child of the gods. ______ She grew up alone. She grew up without knowing what she was or why she could not die. For some reason the name Nepenthe Naucify stuck with her. She learned to live off of the land and to defend herself. She may have been immortal, but she still felt pain, hunger, and thirst. She had a unique ability. Whenever she saw something new a word popped in her head and she suddenly understood what that new thing was. She was also able to understand the conversations of the creatures called 'humans'. She would later learn that this ability was called 'God Speak'. ______ Speaking of humans, she quickly learned that she was different from them. She had feline ears, sharp teeth, a tail with a white orb at the end, and three toed feet with sharp claws. All humans she came across were scared of her. Some hurt her. She learned to stay away from them. They would not help her. ______ She lived in her forest for thousands of years. She made her own clothing out of the animals she killed and she sustained her hunger by eating their meat and by gathering other edible foods she discovered. She made her own little hut and learned how to make fire. She carried a spear where ever she went. The forest changed throughout the years, but Nepenthe learned to adapt. ______ It was only recently that she finally found out what she was. About three hundred years ago she came across a winged man. He had ears just like hers, and a tail, and three toed feet. She was afraid of him at first, but she also knew she couldn't let this man who was like her leave without giving her answers she'd been wondering for as long as she could remember. She came out of hiding and surprised the man. She asked him who he was. He answered. It was the first time anyone had ever answered her questions. His name was Sepulchral the God of Souls. ______ It was then that she realized she was a goddess. She bombarded Sepulchral with questions and he answered every one of them. She learned she was a fledgling goddess due to the white orb at the end of her tail. She learned about the god hierarchy and the different god symbols and what they meant. But Sepulchral could not tell her who her parents were. He did however promise to take her back to the gods where she could then find out. She agreed and thanked him for all his help. ______ He was the first person to show her kindness. And one of the last. ______ Her existence was a shock to most of the gods. How could someone lose a child? It was unheard of. She was given proper god clothes to wear and was filled in on some things Sepulchral had not told her. But no one seemed all that interested in finding out what her parents were. They just wanted her to become a true god. So she was trained to become one. It was soon discovered she had a temper. She was angry that her godly heritage was being kept from her. She was angry she had to endure all she did. She was angry she was forgotten at all. Why was she abandoned? Who would abandon their infant child? ______ She became the Goddess of Revenge, a minor goddess of Sin. ______ It was by working under the major God of Sin that she finally found out who her parents were. One day Archna came to her when she was alone. Archna told her they were her mother, and the God of Random, Naperone was her father. ______ Nepenthe was mad. She wanted to know why they had abandoned her. Why they didn't tell her sooner. Archna responded with the truth. Nepenthe was abandoed because she was the result of a relationship that wasn't supposed to happen. Naperone had an affair with Archna when he was married to Disconsolate. Archna had no choice but to abandon her child. Archna apologized to Nepenthe, but she refused to forgive. ______ She was put through too much suffering to forgive. And although Archna did not say it, it was obvious to Nep that she was abandoned because her own mother was ashamed of her. She was just evidence of a godly scandal that had to be disposed of. Naperone didn't even know of her existence. ______ Nepenthe striked her mother and vowed revenge on her parents. Even if Naperone had nothing to do with her abandonment, he was still an awful father to have. The more she learned about him the more she hated him. She wanted him dead. Personality Nepenthe is quiet and collected. She is driven by one thing: revenge and doesn't let herself be distracted by anything else. Relationships Nullity: Her younger sister. Nostopathy: Her older sibling. Archna: Her mother and Queen. Naperone: Her father who she wants to kill. Eumoirous: Her sort-of-boyfriend. Her helped to show her there's more to her life than just revenge. Sepulchral: Her first friend. Sepulchral was the one who had found her alone in the mortal realm. Trivia * Her name is a drug described in Homer's Odyssey as banishing grief or trouble from a person's mind. * Her theme song is Savages by Marina and the Diamonds * She is trans and aroace * I breed changed and gened her completely Category:Plague Dragon Category:Skydancer Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Deity